Be Your Heero
by C.Queen
Summary: A songfic, Relena looks out into the night and from the ground her protector watches. Song Hero by Enriquo Inglasius


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the characters and the song belong to someone else entirely..unfortunately.  Though if anyone is interested in selling me Heero or Trowa I am willing to make the sacrifice of my bank account. angelic look

Let Me Be Your Heero

Would you dance,   
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,   
and never look back?  
Would you cry,   
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  


Relena Peacecraft stood on the balcony of her hotel room and watched the stars shine against the velvety blackness of the night sky, the full moon startlingly beautiful in an already gorgeous setting.  Pushing loose blonde hair behind the shell of her ear Relena leaned against the rails, looking down at the grounds below before turning her attention back to the shimmer lights of the stars like a moth to a flame.  She could often be found like this at night, staring blankly into the night, not making a sound as she appeared memorized by the night.    But it wasn't the night that memorized her but space and what was or could be in that sky above her.  For however foolish it was she always felt closer to him when she looked out into the night, knowing that perhaps he was looking at the same stars she was, admiring the moon in all its mystical brilliance.  Silly and foolish of her perhaps, but the life she led left little room for such things, things most girls her age took for granted.  And so she didn't deny herself this.  Sometimes she felt so solitary, so alone in this world even when she was surrounded by people.  In fact she was so rarely alone but very rarely by anyone she wished to be surrounded by.  So often the ones she wished to see were off on missions, their own lives with their own loved ones to see and spend time with.  But she couldn't spend her time with him..because he was like the stars, always so far away even when he seemed so close.

Would you tremble,   
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,   
for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.   
  


In the gardens below Relena a solitary figure watched the twenty four year old Vice Foreign Peace Minister star gaze, something he heard she was becoming known for.  Foolish, she presented an easy target as she was, completely un aware of her surroundings, easily preyed upon by the countless people who wished an end to her ideas and policies.  He didn't really agree with all her ideas either but he would never harm a hair on her head, couldn't even if he were ordered to.  She was young, foolish and bossy female who caused trouble easily but he wouldn't guard anyone with half as much intensity as he guarded her.  He guarded her even when he was not asked to simply because he didn't trust anyone to do as good a job as he could, to care for and watch her as carefully as he did.  His cool eyes knew ever expression that crossed her face, her body language, her smile, everything was branded into his mind like slave owners use to do with their slaves.  And in a way he was her slave, for no matter how far he went she followed him and was never far from his thoughts, so that he always came back for one more glance, one more smile.  Even as he knew that would never be enough.  It would never be enough until she was in his arms, his forever and beyond.   

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Relena moved away from the railing, heading back inside her room, taking off her jacket as she went.  Throwing it casually over the chair on her desk Relena went over to her suitcase, left packed since she was only here until tomorrow afternoon when she was off once again.  Pulling out her satin nightgown Relena laid it on the bed then quickly got undressed and into her gown, shivering slightly as the cold air brushed against her bare skin since she had neglected to close the balcony doors.  Putting her clothes beside her suitcase Relena picked out the Chinese printed silk robe Sally had given her for her birthday last year and sliding it on did up the belt before going towards the doors to shut them.  However her hands hesitating at the doors Relena called herself a million kind of fools as she stepped out onto the balcony once more, closing the doors behind her so that at least the room would be warm when she got back to it.  Running her arms over her upper arms Relena returned to her spot leaning against the balcony, her hair fluttering wildly around her as the wind picked up, mocking her choice to return to the night's caress.

Would you swear,   
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?   
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...   
You're here, tonight.   
  
She was so beautiful it took his breath away even just to look at her sometimes, Heero thought to himself as she suddenly reappeared on the balcony, no long in one of her tidy little suits she seemed to favor and instead was in a long black robe with what looked to be bright red poppies decorating it, or at least that's what he took them for since he was fairly sure that she was wearing the robe that Sally had given her for her birthday last year.  He hadn't been at the party, had volunteered for a mission, deliberately missing it as he had often done in the past.  Avoiding special occasions where they were surrounded by others, preferring to face her only when they were in the company of those who didn't know them, didn't know him.  Because as much as he hated to admit it those he called friend could read him more an more accurately as the years went by and the last thing he wanted was for them to see him looking at her, realize how he was looking at her with a need..a need to be with her, to love her.  Because if they saw it, confronted him about it he'd have to confront it, have to admit, even if only to himself that she meant more to him then any other person on earth or in this galaxy they so often came close to destroying.  So many people called him a machine, the perfect soldier who lacked a heart.  And he did lack a heart, for he'd given it to her without even knowing it.  

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Taking her eyes off the skies for a moment Relena's eyes once again skimmed the grounds, catching on a beautiful willow tree that stood alone among the shrubs and bushes.  Its silvery branches swaying in the breeze it was a beautiful sight and one Relena couldn't help but admire even as a chill went down her spine that had nothing to do with the chilling breeze.  As if she were a deer suddenly confronted with headlights out of nowhere Relena's eyes couldn't move from the tree, as though it held her under some spell that she couldn't phantom from her lofty perch. It was the strangest thing, much like all those times when she was giving speeches and would suddenly get this chill down her spine, a sense that something or someone in this case was watching her.  She never saw this person, he was always too good for her to spot, like a shadow that faded into the night as though it had never been there, casting its presence over her.  But she didn't have to see him..to know who he was.  "Heero." Relena whispered into the night, the words dying as the wind carrying it distorted and silenced it.  
  
Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
I just wanna to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.  
  


Heero felt her gaze like a bullet slicing through his chest, knowing that some how she knew he was there, watching her from under the shield of the ancient willow.  Backing up his back hit the rough bark of the tree's trunk and lifting his hands behind him to brace against the bark Heero hung his head slightly, berating himself for his continuous cowardice, his inability to face her, face what he felt for her.  Because he knew she would haunt him, continue to plague his mind and thoughts as long as he hid himself and his feelings from her.  The questions surrounding her, around her feelings for him ate at him like a slow acting poison, killing him softly without the loss of a drop of blood.  He knew how she'd felt before-when they were still young teenagers with very different roles and duties in life.  She had shown that she cared deeply for him though he'd always pushed her away, showing his feelings for her only in the fact that he protected her when he could.  Now she treated him like any other friend, no different then from Maxwell or Winner, if even that.  He had pushed her away so often, could one really expect anything but the casual friendliness she seemed to feel for him?  And yet-and yet sometimes he had looked into those eyes of her and thought he saw something, something deeper, more powerful then mere friendship.   But were his eyes seeing it or was his mind imagining it for its own sake, to give him that small hope that maybe, like him she was wearing a mask to hide the emotion underneath.  Without even thinking about it Heero pushed off from the tree and with several strides he left the safety of the tree, walking out into the night, into the light of the full moon that shone down on them.

  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Relena blinked blindly at him first, convinced that she had simple made him appear in her mind because she wanted it to be him, there in the darkness looking up at him.  Staring at him quietly for a good two minutes Relena couldn't deny that there was a man there and so she tried to believe that it was someone else watching her, standing there as still as stone like the statue on top of the water fountain that she'd seen that morning in front of the Parliament buildings.  But no-it was Heero, she would know him even from the balcony three stories up, would know the shape of him in the faint light of the moon.  Put a million men in that garden and she would know which one he was simply by the feeling his eyes upon her caused.  Leaning over the rails quite a bit the two stayed that way for a while then before she could think better of it, of the consequences Relena motioned him to come to her with her hand, beckoning him to her though she was already braced for his rejection, for him to disappear into the night as he had done so many times.  
  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

Seeing the gesture Heero looked up at her and nodded his head before turning on his heels, heading back into the shadows he had come from.  Making his way quietly across the lawn he didn't stop to think, to plan to do anything but walk towards the building.  Slipping in through the doors of the hotel he made his way to the elevator, the hallway empty due to the lateness of the time.  Pushing the button for her floor he stood patiently in front of the door, stepping out as soon as the door opened.  Stepping into the hallway he headed straight for her suit, stopping in front of her door where he saw her guard, sitting down on a chair he'd likely swiped from the hallway, fast asleep.  He would pay for that when he was awake tomorrow Heero thought as he leaned over and used a quick pressure point to insure that he stayed the way he was until morning.  Then turning his attention to the door quickly knocked, once.  Seconds later the door opened and there she was, minus the robe she'd been wearing on the balcony, instead in a white silk nightgown, a spaghetti strapped garment that went all the way down to her toes which just peeked out.  "Relena." Heero said simply before taking the hand she offered out to him, stepping through the door and into her arms.

  
I can be your hero.


End file.
